1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operable ground anchor system, particularly of a type which can be screwed into the ground to provide support for an above ground structure, such as a deck or garage. Ground anchors of this type generally consist of an elongate shaft, sometimes comprising a tube, a screw flight coupled to the shaft at the lower end, means for engaging a handle for rotating the shaft about the axis and threading the flight into the ground, a winged stabilizer member fitted over the shaft and connected via a threaded rod to a mounting assembly for engaging a structure relative to the ground.
An example of a ground anchor of this type is shown in Canadian Patent 1,297,259.
2. Description of Related Art
Ground anchors of this type are known to employ a stabilizer assembly, generally comprising a sleeve for fitting over top of the shaft, an end plate and a plurality of wings welded to the outside of the sleeve. It is further known to include a mounting assembly comprising an elongate threaded rod carrying a nut welded to it for rotating said rod into the shaft and engaging the end plate of the stabilizer assembly.
In a known arrangement of such a stabilizer assembly, the stabilizer, although separate from the shaft, is locked in place by the nut welded to the threaded rod and engaging the end plate. In this manner the stabilizer assembly is held firm against vertical movement relative to the shaft. However, such a rigidly fixed stabilizer device as this, while preventing vertical movement of the shaft under normal conditions, is susceptible to upward ground forces prevalent in many areas due to either swelling of clay or soil with the presence of moisture, or heaving from frost. Such forces, acting on a fixed stabilizer, may apply a shear stress pulling the entire anchor upward.
It is further known that said mounting assembly further includes a mounting bracket assembly comprises of a great number of plates, sleeves, nuts and bolts such as to prevent the upward movement of the mounting bracket. These parts are superfluous, however, to the necessary functions to the stabilizer or mounting assembly.